Sinister
by SexySmithy
Summary: The definition of Sinister is giving the impression that something harmful or evil is happening or will happen! One disturbed resident of Sunhill is about to make himself known in the most disturbing ways to a member of the team! Rated T for the themes of violence throughout the story
1. Chapter 1

_This story is going to have some very sinister points, hence the title, it wont really be for the faint hearted, so long as I do it justice. It is rated T because of the themes in it. Leave me a review, good or bad, I am open to any criticism. Thanks for reading :) This chapter isn't very long the next one will be longer. Thanks as always to JoJo2604 for the hints and tips, you were great! _

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The definition of Sinister is giving the impression that something harmful or evil is happening or will happen! _

_Saturday March 1st 9.40pm_

The rain had been falling for days, weeks even, it was bitterly cold outside but the flat had a warm feel to it, even when empty you could feel her presence, her warm and loving presence. The living room was huge with an open fireplace, there was a few pieces of wood but by the looks of them they had burnt out hours ago. He was well aware she was still at work, she was working on a tough case, she always looked so stressed but then people always did from afar, today had been different, she had looked saddened and touched by the case she was working on was obviously a hard one, he wished he could approach her and offer her comfort. He lifted a card from the mantle piece and read over the words 'Happy Birthday, Love Mum xx'. The card was clearly old, her birthday was in August, he did ponder on why she would keep it up but then some things you like to as a keepsake, that's why he was here, he needed a keepsake of her, something to have when he watched her, when he thought about her, when she walked past him and barely acknowledged him, when he sat in the pub watching her with her friends, laughing and joking without a care in the world. One time she spoke to him, only a quick sorry as she made her way back from the toilet, she was tipsy and she had bumped into him, she had giggled a sorry before she was pulled away, by a man, a man she saw frequently, he wasn't sure who he was but he was sure he wasn't her boyfriend, although this was his first time inside her flat he had spent many a evening sat outside, waiting until sunrise when she left again. He placed the card back to the fire place before heading through the door the other side of the room and into the kitchen. Glancing round their was an empty wine bottle on the side, but he had seen her come in with that the night before, the empty wine glass in the bowl told him she had drank alone. He moved to the flowers resting in the vase on the table, he had seen them delivered but had no idea who they were from, he had been furious, not knowing who had sent her the flowers or why. He had followed the delivery driver who had been unhelpful which is how he had ended up in this predicament, the body in his car, that was a problem he would have to deal with at a later date, but it would have to be dealt with. Moving to the fridge he opened it up, there wasn't much inside, some orange juice, a packet of ham and some cheese and a small carton of milk, he took it out and unscrewed the lid, taking a long sip before screwing the lid back on and placing it into the fridge and creeping through the flat, he made his way into her bedroom, it was exactly as he would imagine. Lilac walls with a huge picture of big ben centred above her bed. A dressing table with her makeup and perfume sprawled out, a small pink chair in the corner, her nighty had been chucked on it and he had guessed she had rose from the bed late and had been in a hurry this morning, the bed was unmade but had been quickly pulled up, he slipped his shoes off and moved over, pulling the cover back and sitting on to her bed and sinking under the covers, he let his head lay onto her pillow and exhaled deeply, there was sort of a faint smell of her perfume, that reminded him, he pushed from the bed, pulling the covers back up and letting his feet find his shoes. Making his way to her dressing table, he picked her perfume up and sprayed it into the air and breathed it in. Placing it back to her dressing table he moved to her chest of drawers and opened the top one, glancing inside at her underwear he couldn't help the smile that pulled gently at his lips, curling further as he lifted her underwear and brushed it against his cheek, it smelt fresh and clean, this wasn't what he wanted. He moved to her wardrobe and opened the door, glancing through her clothes, the top she had worn to the pub on Thursday evening, it was a faded red colour with thin straps, she had been revealing just enough and had managed to get a glimpse of her pink bra. Hearing the noise he stepped into the wardrobe and pulled the door shut, glancing through the slats, now all he could do was wait.

Dropping the contents of her handbag over the floor she leant down and scooped her belongings up, she placed it onto the coat hook before turning and studying her features in the mirror, she looked tired but then she had had a long day. After a morning filled with paperwork she had been called to a murder case, the young child involved had only been three years of age when the father had struggled to come to terms with an affair and shot both the mother and child, before himself. She had to attend the scene and then inform the mother of her loss when she had awoken from her life saving surgery, that was a tough day in anybody's books. She headed through to the kitchen and reached up for a glass before moving to the fridge and pulling out her orange juice and pouring the glass, she placed it to the side and pushed up next to it, leaning her head against the cupboard next to her. She gulped it down and closed her eyes and thinking of her shower and her nice warm bath, it had been the thought of that, that had kept her going throughout the day. She pushed down off the kitchen side and began to walk through her flat, she moved into the bedroom and to the bed laying down, she shut her eyes briefly. Her mobile buzzed away in her pocket and pulling it out she answered "Hello"

"Hi, its Mum, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, but its been a really long day"

"What happened sweetie?"

"I cant discuss it-" she rubbed her eyes before pushing to her feet "I am just about to have a shower, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Why don't you pop by tomorrow, for your dinner after work?"

"Dinner tomorrow sounds great about eight?"

"Bye darling, love you"

"Love you too, bye".

She hung up the phone and as he stood watching through the slit he felt his anger boil, who did she love? No one deserved her, no one was worth her attention, not when she looked straight through him. He watched as she pulled her top up and over her head, he eyed her slim curves as she stood in her blue bra and jeans, he could feel his body begin to excite, he watched her sit down at her dressing table and begin to remove her make up, he rubbed at his slight erection, the thought of her naked excited him, but then it would any man with a pulse. She stood up a few moments later and she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off, chucking them into the wash bin with her top, she turned and he rubbed harder at himself as she flashed her behind to him, in her tiny white thong he had never seen anything so beautiful. She bent over picking up her shoes and moved towards the wardrobe, he held his breath, was he about to be discovered. No, it would seem not as she placed them in front of the door and she stretched round and unclipped her bra, he felt his erection grow further as he stared at her breasts, they were full and bigger than he imagined, her nipples were slightly erect but then many women had that feeling when they removed their bras, from his experience anyway and he'd spent much time watching from afar. She bent over and slipped her thong off and there it was, his reason for being there. He watched as she discarded it with her bra into the wash basket and headed into the door the other side of the room, he heard the shower start up and he waited a few moments before he opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom once again. He moved to her mobile and lifted it to his eyes as he scrawled through, a slight smile curled at his lips as he stared at the word 'Mum'. Maybe her mum was becoming to much, he hated to think of her stressed, maybe this woman was a reason she always looked straight through him. Creeping to the laundry bin he dug inside until he found it, her thong, he lifted it out and to his nose, inhaling strongly, just as he imagined, he moved it to his lips and ran it along his tongue, she tasted like he imagined. He undone his jeans and pushed his hand into his underwear, rubbing the thong against his erection he moaned softly, he needed to get out, he turned to the door, he paused in the doorway and glanced to the open bathroom door, he had come this far, moving over he stepped into the door way, she was facing away from him and she was rubbing her body with a sponge, he leered at her, moving her underwear back to his nose and his hand back into his underwear. That was what he wanted next time, that sponge would be his. Turning to the door he moved out of the room and crept back through her flat and towards the front door. She was it, he had thought it before but now he knew it for sure, he had many victims in his time, he didn't class it as stalking, he didn't class it as rape or assault, he didn't even class it as murder, it was his duty to remove women like her from the world and when he had finished playing with her, he would murder Stevie Moss just like all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thank you to everyone who reviewed, Guest, Jodie, sarah4steve, 123hollie and lederra, reviews honestly mean so much to me and I am glad you enjoyed my first chapter. I hope this one lives up to expectations._

* * *

Chapter Two

Saturday March 1st 11.52pm

The rain was still pouring and the evening was cold but he had the tiny white thong to keep him company, Stevie had retired to bed, her light had gone out at 10.46pm and he was tempted to let himself back in again, but now wasn't the time, the thought of her at his mercy excited him probably more than it ever had with another woman. They had always been professional women, those who could look after themselves, who didn't rely or need anyone in their lives and Stevie really was more than anyone that to a tea. Susie, she had been beautiful, she had stunningly dark skin, with brown eyes, eyes that pleaded with him not to hurt her, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her he had wanted to make her pure. She was a nurse, he had always loved women in uniform, she had been so confident, so loving and so friendly. The day she had died was the day he had met Stevie, he was moving Susie's body to his lockup to purify her ready to bury, he had buried her next to Elaine, she was a nurse too, it was almost like it was meant to be. Stevie had been there, just chatting away as he had pulled into the road, her eyes sparkling and her laughter sounding through the air, that was almost three months ago, now he knew everything about her and anything he didn't know he had intentions of finding out. His eyes began to drop and he knew that this couldn't carry on, he either had to end his obsession or step up his surveillance. To end his obsession, he had to end Stevie, he wasn't ready to do that yet, he had to know what it felt like, to touch her, kiss her in the most private places, to make love to her and he wasn't ready for that stage, he started the engine to his car and pushed the gear stick into place, staring up at the darkened window he knew already he wasn't ready to leave. Switching the car off he slipped from the car and locked the door and made his way to the front door, slipping the key into the lock and allowed himself inside, it had taken him a long time to get the key but she had left her keys on a table in the pub and he just couldn't help himself, he had taken an imprint and returned them before she had even noticed and now he had access to her at any given time. He crept silently towards her bedroom, he stopped in the door way and stared at her, the covers on the floor and her body covered only by a tiny yellow nighty. Moving to her a glint appeared in his eyes, he grazed her thigh with his knuckle, her skin was soft and he wanted to touch her, he resisted the urge, instead moving his hand to her hair he stroked it, twisting a lock between his fingers. She began to stir and he stepped back, moving from the room he listened to her as she pushed up in the bed, he peered through the crack of the door and watched her grab her covers from the floor and wrap herself back into them, checking her phone she yawned. Beauty was a strange thing, most women either didn't believe they had it, or were over confident and flaunted it for the world, but Stevie wasn't like that, she was confident but in a sexy way, men lost their words over her, they fell to pieces. She was snuggling back under the covers, hearing her giggle he moved to get a better look, it was only then he realised she was texting. Who would she be texting at this time of night? His anger was boiling now, he was close to screaming. Her phone rang and she answered instantly. "I am trying to sleep-" she started. She was silent for a few seconds before her voice yawned "Are you on the night shift?". The person the other end was speaking and he was staring at her, she was smiling, a genuine, happy smile "A double shift... well then I will see you tomorrow.. I need to go back to sleep" she hung up and took a sip of her drink. Snuggling under her covers she was sleeping again within moments. He slipped into the room and began searching for her phone, where was it? he couldn't understand, it wasn't on her night stand, or her pillow. It must still be in her hand, he would have to check another time, he had to get out.

Sunday March 2nd 8.22am

Rushing round her flat Stevie frowned at her reflection, why was it her hair never went right the days she was already running late. Mickey began calling her about twenty minutes ago to inform her she was late and the Superintendent was after blood, like it was something she didn't already know. Mickey had worked the night shift and Stevie was the only member of CID due in, so Mickey was taking great pleasure in ringing every few seconds to hurry her along, he was clearly ready for his bed. Chucking her phone and purse into her handbag and flew out of the door, it slammed shut and she began digging around inside her bag. Shit, turning and kicking the door she let out a moan, moving to the window she glanced through and there were her keys resting on the table next to the door. Sinking down onto the stone steps that lead to her flat she began scrawling through her phone, she needed her spare key and that meant she needed Inspector Smith, she hated it when she needed him, he loved every minute of it and would be rubbing her nose in it every time he saw her, but there was no other option at this time on a Sunday morning. The phone rang and rang until he eventually answered "Are you that lazy you cant walk down the stairs to my office?". Oh God, he was already in a smug mood. Frowning she replied

"I will have you know, I am not at work-"

"Then you are late"

"Yes and I am locked out and seen as you have my spare key, any chance you can swing by?"

"Well, I am a very busy man-"

"Smithy"

"Maybe you should try that one little word?" he was mocking her and she knew it, she screwed her face up

"Is that little word now?" she asked playfully

"No Miss Moss, its please"

"Ok, please can you drop by, in the next few minutes, Mickey already has his nickers in a twist"

"I am on my way".

8.39am

Upon leaving the house she had looked flustered and he had to think what could bother her so much, she was young and beautiful. She had spun back round and kicked the door before resting down onto the steps and making a phone call. In a guess he thought she must of forgotten her keys. He was tempted to approach her, but what did he say to her, she kept glancing down the road in his direction but he was sure she hadn't noticed him. A short amount of time had passed before she jumped up from where she has been sitting and moved towards a police car that was parking up on the other side of the road. A man climbed out of the seat, he was in uniform, he had broad shoulders and a tall structure, dark hair framed his face and his eyebrows knitted into a frown. He had seen him on many occasions in the pub with Stevie, he had always appeared popular and from the impact he had on other officers he assumed him to be higher ranking than most. She was moving across the road to him and he had a cheeky glint in his eyes. He was clearly mocking her, she pushed his arm and pointed back to the house, he began dangling a key before her eyes and they both laughed before crossing to the door. He didn't like this man, who was he and why did he have a key to her house? He closed his eyes, he couldn't watch her giggling and flirting with this man, she had no right to do this to him. Hearing the man crossing the road, he wound down his window to hear them shouting to each other. "That's five pints you owe me"

"You said three?" she replied as she came jogging down the steps and leant against her car and he glanced over his shoulder from where he had stood in the open door of his own car

"Four" he was grinning now and he lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch "And it ain't getting any earlier DS Moss, by the time you get there you will owe Mickey a fair few un'all, so I would get your finger out"

"Then stop distracting me" she snapped playfully before slipping into her car and pulling off in the direction of the station. The man stood on the spot watching her go, shaking his head he slipped inside and pulled off after her.

And that was it, the road was quiet and he was left staring up at her home. This was it, he was going to set his surveillance up so he could watch her every move, he needed to know the best time to strike. He wound his window back up and climbing out, he moved to the boot and picked up his black bag, before moving back round and locking his car door. Glancing round he moved down the road and towards her home. He had left last night to get his supplies, usually he wouldn't set up his surveillance until much further into the process but there was just something about her, he couldn't not watch her anymore. Slipping his key into the lock he allowed himself inside and closed the door. Moving into her living room, he placed the bag down and rested himself onto the sofa, her coffee cup was sitting on the side table next to him and a tugging began at his lips and he lifted it too his face and sniffed at the small amount of drink still inside. He ran his tongue around the edge of the cup, it was almost as if he was touching her lips. Placing it back down he made himself more comfortable and reached for her TV remote and began flicking through her channels, he had plenty of time before she finished work and he had to be outside the station waiting. So right now he needed to relax before he set himself to work.

7.36pm

She packed her bag up, her shift had finished and all she was really wanting was to curl up on her sofa with a bottle of red and her Legally Blonde DVD. Instead she would have to indulge her mother in stories of her life and how happy she was over another roast dinner, that's all her mother ever cooked. Her mother had always been a simple woman, she had been a housewife and mother all her life, Stevie had been a mistake in later life and she had grown up with a brother and sister over 15 years her senior. Her mother was now nearing seventy five and had become a widow over thirty years ago, Stevie had been young when her father had died and she had few memories of him, her mother had been her real rock through her childhood years and her struggles of becoming a woman from the brat of a teenager she had become, her Mother had hated it when Stevie had informed her of her desire to become a police officer, she had told her it was a mans job and no place for a young lady and that she should be finding herself a husband and starting a family, yeah right, had been Stevie's reply, she relied on no man and this was her future. Her Mother did come round to the idea and now a good few years later supported her career, she meant the world to Stevie but it was becoming a struggle to keep her happy and work, especially given her job being so demanding. Her brother had emigrated to Australia twenty years ago and started a new life and other than cards on birthdays and Christmas had no contact with any of the family. Her sister had moved to Cornwall with her husband five years ago and came to visit once or twice a year, so that just left Stevie and her Mum. She managed to escape the station without bumping into anyone and moving over to her car and climbing inside. She began the short journey to her mothers home, it didn't normally take long but road works in the middle of the journey added at least ten minutes. Approaching her mums she ran through her mind the other things she could be doing, at home, the pub anywhere, but here she was. Moving to the door she knocked gently and waited for the door to creek open. "Hey Mum, what have I said about the latch?" gesturing to the chain on the door as she made her way inside "I could be anyone"

"Don't be silly dear, you are the only person who comes visiting"

"I know but there are some strange people in the world, you should be careful"

"I think that is quite hypercritical considering your job, now do I get a kiss?". Moving to her mum she placed a kiss to her mothers cheek "You are late"

"I know Mum, its been a long day" they began through to the kitchen so her mother could begin to dish up the food. The older woman began to chat and Stevie closed her eyes slightly as she remained sat at the table, usually she would be the first person to offer to help but she knew her mother well enough to know that it wouldn't be appreciated. Feeling her mothers hand under her chin her eyes met her mothers quickly "Are you ok sweetie?". Stevie nodded and glanced at the food her mother had just placed in front of her.

9.52pm

He had been watching the house for a while, Stevie had left the house about half an hour ago, she hadn't stayed long but then she had been at work all day and she hated to work on a Sunday. This morning had been a success, he had set up cameras in all the rooms, the devices were small and had been able to be hide them perfectly, they were ones he had used for many of his women but Stevie was the one he was most excited about seeing, last night had affected him, her body, her smooth skin, her curves, everything about her turned him on. His next step would be perfection and he couldn't wait to get to that stage but he was happy to enjoy watching her do her most private things, for the near future anyway. Right now he had more of an issue, stepping out of the car he locked it up and headed towards her mothers house, he knew what needed to be done and he was sure Stevie would appreciate it in the long run, he needed all her attention for when he started to make himself known to her so he had to remove any distraction. Knocking on the door he thought of the beautiful woman he would be seeing tonight, he wanted to get home to his TV screen, to watch her at ease in her home, so he could finally unearth the real her, he had to make this quick and easy. Her mother opened the door and pushing his way inside he knew what had to be done.

* * *

_Good or bad? let me know what you think? any criticism will be taken on board. Thank you all for reading _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to sarah4steve and 123hollie for your reviews and Jodie for all your help. Please leave me a review, good or bad? I will take all criticism on board and work to improve my writing anyway again. Thanks SS xx_

* * *

Chapter Three

Wednesday March 5th 6.32am

Watching the screen he felt inclined to touch himself, it was an impulse. She had wandered round in her underwear and it shocked him that anyone being home alone actually did this. He had watched her in the shower, washing her skin with the sponge, the sponge he wanted, the sponge he would have soon. The camera in the shower was his favourite, this morning she had awoken early and switched her alarm clock off. In the shower she had been inclined to touch herself, he never had her down as the type but then she had continued to shock him, it had turned him on beyond belief, clearly she had thought no one could see her as she moaned and groaned to herself and this was a memory that would stay with him for eternity, he would keep all of his recordings of her, he had of every one of his women but this would be one he would watch as a regular thing . Emerging from the shower she dried herself with a towel before slipping into her matching black and red bra and thong set, her body was one any woman would die to have and a man would die trying to get his hands on, heading through to the kitchen she had made herself some toast before hoisting herself up on to the kitchen side, her breasts bouncing in her bra as she did. He thought of her naked behind, set down on the side, her skin touching the counter, he pictured in his mind what he thought it would be like to touch her, to remove her little thong for himself. A few moments later, pushing from the counter she dropped her plate into the dishwasher and made her way into the bedroom, watching her he felt his anger, he wasnt ready yet, he hadn't finished, glancing down to the bulge in his hand and picking his phone up, it was time for his first real contact with her. The phone ringing frustrated her and chucking her clothes on the bed she headed out and into the hallway. Snapping she answered "Hello". Breathing heavily he was almost ready to explode "Hello-" speaking again she rested her hand on her hip and appeared to tap her foot impatiently. "Who is that?" she asked, his breathing got heavier and she sounded a little concerned as she spoke again "Who is this, if you don't speak I will hang up?". That was enough, it was all he needed to send him over the edge, hanging up, he watched the worry etch into her eyes as she placed the phone back to the holder, she lifted it back to her ear and dialled, he guessed she would be dialling 1471 but he hadn't angled the camera correctly to see, placing it back down a frown was taking over her face. Heading back into her bedroom she grabbed her clothes and moving into the bathroom began to dress, as if that could stop his prying eyes. She applied a little make up and some perfume, clearly he hadn't got to her as much as he had hoped, she was rebuilding her walls, he would have to try again later.

* * *

9.28am

Mickey Webb was a happy man and not much brought him down, but after uniform had called in a burglary with a death his mood had dropped, he had attended the scene not knowing that what he was about to discover would blow his best friends world apart, he wasnt sure how they were related but he knew from photos they were. It was unclear when the older woman had died but the alert was raised when a neighbour reported the woman missing. He had returned to the station intent on telling his sergeant but finding himself unable to shatter her world he decided he couldn't do it alone. He had rung the superintendent who had advised him to have a senior officer present, given the fact he was on holiday and Neil was in court that only left one man. Knocking lightly on the office door he waited patiently. His mind drifted back to his sergeant, this morning she had been in an upbeat mood, but that was nothing new for her, informing him of her night at the pub and being chatted up by not only one but two men. "Come in" the voice of Smithy interrupted his thoughts and opening the door he went inside. Closing the door and moving towards the desk he didn't really know what to say to Smithy. "Mickey, how can I help?"

"I was called to a burglary"

"Morton Avenue, I heard it come through"

"Do you know anyone who lives there?"

"No, what is this Mickey, twenty questions?" Smithy laughed but seeing the sadness on his colleagues face, a frown pulled at his features "Who was it?"

"Do you know any of Stevie's friends, family?"

"Not really, only ever met her mum" worry etched over his face "She lives on Morton Avenue"

"Her mum?" resting into the chair and rubbing his hand over his eyes "The house we attended had photos of Stevie and there was an elderly woman-"

"Its her mum, is she ok?"

"No, there was nothing the paramedics could do, they think she had been dead a while, days even"

"Shit" rising to his feet he began pacing the room "Has Stevie been told?"

"She has no idea, I was hoping you could-"

"Me?"

"Well you and her are-" pausing he wasnt sure best how to end his sentence, without causing any offence of implying that there was more to their friendship, despite the many rumours sparked around the two, he didn't want to raise the Inspectors fury "Close"

"Friends Mickey and I thought you and her were friends-"

"We are but Stevie will appreciate it more coming from you".

* * *

8.33am

Letting himself into the flat and moving straight to the phone, he ran his fingers over the receiver, thinking of her hands curled round it as she spoke to him was arousing, he found himself turned on thinking of her once again. Making his way through her flat as if it was his own home he couldn't help but feel at ease. Moving into her kitchen he stood staring at the spot she had sat, in just her thong this morning, placing his hand to the place he rubbed at the space, smiling he leant down and licked the kitchen side, it was almost as if her could taste her, as if she was still sitting on the side and he was licking her soft gentle skin. Moving into her bedroom and slipping his shoes off he headed over to the bed and lifted the covers, climbing into the bed where she slept he couldn't help smiling, this was where he would have her first, he needed to step up the action soon, he was becoming frustrated thinking of her. He kept thinking of her it was something that he just couldn't manage to stop. He had rested in the bed for a while. Moving into the bathroom and making his way straight into the shower and reaching for her sponge he moved it to his face and sniffed it, he could smell her on the sponge and opening his bag he slipped it inside before heading back into her bedroom, moving to her laundry basket he leant inside and pulled out the pair of knickers she had dropped in the night before, a pair of red french knickers, something he hadn't seen her in as much as her thongs but he had appreciated the change. Lifting it to his nose and inhaled deeply before dropping it into his bag. Moving through her flat once again he headed into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on and began to make himself a cup of tea. He had spied Stevie doing everything, even the moments he couldn't watch live he had every little detail recorded to watch back, he had watched her laughing at the tv, dancing in her underwear in the kitchen, sleeping and even showering. At one stage he had seen her produce a small locking box from under her bed and inside had been something that had excited him beyond belief and apparently her too as she had used the 'instrument' while laying in her bed late at night, he'd been tempted to go and find this such toy but had decided to wait until nearer the time he would make love to her.

* * *

9.46am

Standing outside the large CID office the two men watched the busy day that wasnt unusual to either of them but today was going to be tough on them both, neither brave enough to tell her, both knowing one of them would have too. Breaking bad news was never easy, what ever the circumstances it was tough but having to tell a close friend was unbearable, but she had to be told, before it became station gossip, despite how much they tried to prevent it, people always talked, however much someone coud be hurt by the gossip, they had both been on the receiving end of it, Mickey with his rape ordeal, in 2003 when Martin Delaney had come close to ruining his life, knowing the gossip and rumours his only option had been to transfer to MIT and he returned some years later but that night still haunted him. Smithy had many demons locked away in his closet and Micky often wondered how he managed to drag himself out of bed in the mornings, not only had he been accused of racism, homophobia and of rape himself, it was Louise Larson's murder that had led to the most gossip of the Inspector in 2006. Stevie herself had been the victim of gossip on many occasions but this was something she needed to learn tactfully, not over hear in the canteen. Sitting in a world of her own at her desk the men both made their way inside before heading over to her. Glancing up at them both a cheeky smile outlined her features "I can't deal with you both this time in the morning, come back later" she spun on her chair and moved to the printer and grabbing some papers, turning back to the two men and frowning she asked "Whats up?"

"Can you-" Smithy began, turning and pointing to Neil's empty office "We need to talk in private-"

"Oh God-" she giggled "What ever it is I didn't do it-"

"Its important" Smithy glanced round the few of their colleagues who had paused to look at him as he raised his voice slightly and smiling at Stevie he spoke again "Please Stevie" nodding, she rose to her feet and followed the two men. Smithy stopped in the door way "Why don't you get us some water?". Mickey disappeared out of the main door and moving into the room he pushed the door closed behind him

"Is everything ok Smithy?"

"Uniform was called out this morning, a neighbour called in a suspected burglary, she hadn't seen her neighbour for a few days and went round and the door was ajar-"

"Mickey attended-" she clarified

"Did he tell you where the call out was?"

"No, what is going on?"

"When did you last speak to your mum Stevie?"

"Sunday, I went round there for tea, what is this Smithy?"

"The burglary, it was your mum's house-"

"What?" her hand moving to cover the tears in her eyes "Is she ok?" she asked "I need to see her". Heading to the door, he moved and grabbed her wrist, turning back to him, she could see the tears in his eyes and she knew already what was coming "No-" shaking her head "NO" she was shouting now and the tears fell from his eyes

"I am so sorry Stevie, there was nothing they could do-"

"No" she wailed as she sunk to the floor, he leant down and cradled her into his arms, she was broken, stroking the hair from her face and placing a kiss to her forehead, he soothed her

"We will catch them-" pulling back he glanced up to Mickey in the doorway "I promise we will get whoever did this, they wont get away with it". She wiped her eyes and nodding her head slightly she replied

"I want to see her, I want to see my mum-"

"I don't think that is a good idea-" Mickey cut in

"She is my mum, I need to see her before I ring my family, Smithy?" she glanced to the Inspector and moving his eyes between Mickey and Stevie he nodded

"Ok, I will come with you. Mickey can you find out when the hospital feels the time is right and let me know, I am going to take Stevie home" glancing at the woman on the floor he stroked her hair from her face "Come on, I will take you home sweetheart".

* * *

10.26am

Hearing the key in the front door he moved from the bed and towards the wardrobe, pulling it closed he glanced through the slits and into her bedroom, he could hear a voice, a mans voice, he didn't like this man, he had seen her with him on many occasions, although he couldn't see him at this moment he recognised his voice. He wasnt sure on what he was saying or even why they were there but all he knew was that this man was no good for Stevie. He could hear her sobbing in the living room, he wasnt sure about what was distressing her so much but obviously something had happened today. Many things ran through his head about why she was so upset, he wanted her so much, even more so when she was distressed and sobbing. He heard the sound of their voices but couldn't figure out what was being said. The floor board into the bedroom creaked and the man walked in. Watching him move round the room was torture, what right did he have. "I can't find it Stevie" he called. Holding his breath he couldn't make a single noise as the man continued wandering round looking in the drawers. "Stevie" this man was shouting once again and as he stared through the gaps in the wardrobe door. Appearing in the door way it dawned on him how distressed she looked and he realised what was wrong, she knew, she had found out about her mother, it wasnt that he didn't feel guilty, but her mother was taking all her attention and he just didn't like it. "Oh Stevie-" moving over to her the man pulled her into his shoulder "Its going to be ok" she glanced up at him and he wiped her tears from her cheek "I am going to look after you-"

"I want my mum"

"I know" he whispered into her hair. Moving from him she made her way to her dressing table and dug inside before pulling out a tiny black book and holding it up and making his way to her he spoke "Are you sure you want to do this today, we can go tomorrow?"

"I need to go and see her. I have to let my family know and I need to see her first-"

"Ok, I am going to be with you every step of the way" watching them walk from the room he knew how much her heart must be breaking and knew it wouldn't be long until he had to strike, she would be his, it wouldn't be long until he would touch her and kiss her now all he had to do was return home and plan his first attack on her.

* * *

_Thanks peeps, you know what to do, let me know what you think? good or bad?xx_


End file.
